The Man Behind The Mask
by Britttt
Summary: I also published this story on another fanfiction site: Annie's greatest achievement is blending in. But when Sirius Black saves her from public humiliation, her entire world is turned upside down. As time passes, she begins to realize that things are not always what they seem. She finds out what makes or breaks a person, and how long it takes for one tortured soul to finally crack
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! I just have a slight disclaimer before you begin reading; this story is one of my originals, and I have posted it on TWO fanfiction sites. So if any of you are on (harry)(potter)(fanfiction).com, you may see this story floating around. I did NOT steal this story or idea. If you want to check out my profile on the other site, my username is The Black Lioness . I have also posted a disclaimer on that profile.**

**Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews. Enjoy!**

******XxXxXx****XxXxXx****XxXxXx****XxXxXx****XxXxXx****XxXxXx****XxXxXx**

"Annie, what did you _do_?"

I'd been asking myself the same question since I wandered back to my Ravenclaw dormitory, but I just couldn't wrap my brain around it. Maybe I was dreaming?

Suddenly, my best friend reached out and pinched my arm.

"Ow!" I exclaimed, blinking in surprise. Okay, so it wasn't a dream - more like a nightmare.

I tried to focus on Paige, whose wide blue eyes were anxiously searching my face. "Do you realize what this _means_?" she all but shrieked at me.

"That I'm an idiot?" I said dully. It was true - kissing Remus Lupin while he was currently dating Lucy Grey probably wasn't the best idea.

"It _means_ that you'll be dead by tomorrow morning!" Paige threw her hands up dramatically. That was the best word to describe her - dramatic. As much as I loved the girl, she did tend to blow things out of proportion.

This was probably the only time I'd ever agreed with her reaction.

"Yes, well...I've had a good life." I smiled half-heartedly, but my stomach was in knots.

See, most girls at Hogwarts fancied Remus Lupin, but unfortunately he'd been off the market for two whole years. His girlfriend was the epitome of perfection itself - an all-star Quidditch player, president of the Charms club and second in our year (God bless Lily Evans). Not to mention she was tall, blonde and beautiful. Nearly everyone was afraid of her, thanks to how many people she'd publicly humiliated. What sucked was that Remus couldn't see how horrible she was.

Now, I know it's never a good idea to make out with a guy whose girlfriend is a psychopath. But really, what was I _supposed_ to do?

"We were stuck under the mistletoe, for Merlin's sake!" I shouted, covering my face with my hands. What was the point of those stupid decorations, anyway? Being forced to kiss someone was not romantic, no matter how you looked at it.

Paige plopped down next to me on my bed. "So...how was it?" she giggled.

"It was...different than what I'd expected," I said carefully. The incident with Remus had been my first kiss - pathetic, I know - and I couldn't really explain how I felt about the whole thing. Was it supposed to be so..._boring_?

She gave me a look. "You don't sound particularly satisfied."

"Well...it was pretty awkward." I shrugged. "Anyway, I don't see how it matters now. Tomorrow my life will be over, and you'll have to carry on with only the memory of our friendship for comfort."

Okay, so I was pretty dramatic myself. That was probably why Paige and I got on so well. We'd been friends since third year, when we realized that we were so similar; shy, quiet at first, and unable to make friends. You could say that we'd formed a special bond.

"Maybe you could apologize?" Paige suggested timidly.

That thought hadn't occurred to me, but it seemed like my only option at the moment.

"It's worth a shot, right?" I said aloud. I wasn't a vindictive person - in fact, I usually flew under the radar, so to speak. It was never my intention to stoop that low or hurt Lucy's feelings.

Perhaps she'd be gracious and kind. Perhaps she'd understand the situation and we'd all have a good laugh about Peeves and his silly decorations.

Or perhaps not.

"H-how could y-you _do_ th-this to m-me!" Lucy's wails echoed around the Great Hall, catching the attention of every student and professor within the vacinity. I'd had an entire speech planned out to beg for her forgiveness, but she'd burst into tears before I could utter a single word.

I stared at her in shock for a moment, tugging on a lock of hair. I had expected her to be angry, prepared for it even, but this was just too much for me to handle.

"I didn't mean - it was an accident, I just...Peeves and his stupid mistletoe..." I tried to explain, I really did, but the words just weren't coming out right. The mention of mistletoe only made her cry harder.

"You s-stupid slut! How d-dare you steal m-my boyfriend!"

Well, that was new. I'd never been called a slut before.

"Lucy, I didn't mean for this to happen...I was just - "

"She was trying to meet up with me."

I turned around to find Sirius Black walking towards us, flanked by Remus Lupin. I noticed that he wouldn't look at me.

Lucy wiped her eyes when she saw her boyfriend - or was it ex-boyfriend? - approach. No doubt she was an ugly crier, which meant that she'd rather die than have Remus see her like that. I stifled a giggle and brought my attention back to Sirius, who had come to stand beside me.

"We've been secretly dating for weeks now, and on her way to meet me last night, this sweet young lady - " he paused, giving me a sly glance.

"Annie," I encouraged, wondering where he was going with this.

"_Annie_ got stuck underneath the mistletoe that Peeves likes to stash 'round the castle," Sirius continued. "Remus happened to be walking by at that exact moment, and he was suckered in as well. You see, Luce, I don't fancy the idea of my girlfriend kissing some other bloke, but you don't see me throwing a fit, do you?"

"Well - " Lucy tried to interrupt, but Sirius held up a hand.

"Now, now. I understand why you're upset. But really, this is just a big misunderstanding!" He smiled at her, gesturing towards Remus. "Moony's been really torn up about this. How about we all kiss and make up, yeah? No pun intended, of course."

Lucy turned to Remus. "Is this true? Was it just...a misunderstanding?"

Remus stepped forward, still not looking in my direction. "Y-yes, of course! You know I love you, Lucy..."

And just like that, things were back to normal. Well, almost. As Remus and Lucy ran off to get reacquainted, I was left alone with Sirius Black, who had just saved my skin. But why?

"Uh, thank you," I said uncertainly. I noticed that Paige was sitting close by at the Ravenclaw table, leaning over to catch our conversation.

"You're very welcome, Annie," he said, smirking slightly.

"Is there any particular reason you lied for me?" I asked, genuinely curious. Although I didn't know much about this guy, I knew that he rather liked trouble. He didn't seem the type to help out when things got messy - on several occasions, I noticed that he liked to sit back and watch the events unfold.

"Absolutely." His tone was cheerful, but his eyes sparkled with mischief. "Now that I've done something for you, it's time for you to...return the favor."

I swallowed the lump in my throat, trying to appear less nervous than I felt.

"Return the favor?" I repeated. "How so?"

"Ah, now that's the question, isn't it, my dear?" Sirius winked merrily and took hold of my hand. "Let's go somewhere private so Ms. Palmer can get back to her breakfast."

Paige straightened up quickly, turning to roll her eyes at me. I just shrugged and followed Sirius out of the Hall, where he led me up the main staircase before finally stopping in front of an empty classroom.

"After you." He opened the door and bowed as I walked through, still grinning like a madman.

"Look, if you're expecting me to shag you senseless, you've got another thing coming," I told him seriously. Just because I'd kissed Remus did _not_ mean his friends would be getting the same attention. I wasn't a slag...was I?

I guess the horror of becoming a dirty tramp overnight was showing on my face, because Sirius threw back his head and laughed.

"It's very generous of you to offer your services, but I'll have to take a rain check on that one." He leaned against the closed door with his arms folded.

"I don't have _services_," I mumbled.

"Not yet," he chuckled.

"Could we hurry this along?"

"As you wish." Sirius held out a hand. "It's nice to meet you, Annie. I need you to be my girlfriend."

I wasn't exactly shocked at his statement; I was more preoccupied with his attitude. Everything he said was so sarcastic, as if he'd never had a serious conversation in his life, despite his ridiculous name. He was mean and spiteful - I don't even know why I followed him upstairs. But there was something about this boy that drew me in. He was alluring and exciting. I wanted to know more.

Instead of flying off the handle, like he was obviously expecting, I raised an eyebrow in his direction. "Why?"

This only seemed to amuse him. "Well, if you must know, my girlfriend broke up with me last week."

There was a long pause while we stared each other down. I suddenly realized that he wanted an answer. "I'm sorry?" It came out as a question, and even though it was probably rude, I giggled. This whole thing was ridiculous. I barely even knew the guy!

Sirius put a hand to his chest. "Your empathy warms my heart."

"Your sincerity warms mine," I shot back. "Either tell me what you want, or get out of my way." I moved toward the door, but he just stepped in front of me to block my path.

"Alright, listen. Rose dumped me because she thinks I'm _shallow_, if you can believe that." I could believe that, actually, but I let him continue. "In order to prove her wrong, I came up with the bright idea to date someone I wouldn't be attracted to. When Rose sees how mature I am, she'll want me back, and I'll have the opportunity to crush her hopes and dreams like she crushed mine." His smile was pleasant, as if he hadn't just insulted the living daylights out of me.

"Are you calling me ugly?" I asked, laughing a bit. I just couldn't help it - was he for real? Anyway, I didn't get angry very often. It seemed like a waste of energy to freak out about such trivial things.

"Inadvertently, yes, but I'm not trying to be cruel." He shrugged carelessly. "I just need someone who...blends in. Someone who's not my usual type."

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but I don't exactly 'blend in' anymore." I sighed hopelessly. "Lucy made sure of that."

"True," Sirius admitted, "but don't worry. That'll die down in a few days and you'll go back to being the same old nobody that never was."

"You sure know how to charm the ladies," I quipped.

"It's a gift," he said gravely. But then his face lit up with that arrogant smile. "So, you'll do it? You'll pretend to be my girlfriend?"

"Why?" I asked again.

"I just told you why."

"No," I said, frustrated. "I mean...why me? There are plenty of other girls who would love to do this for you. What makes you think I'd be good at it, anyway?"

"Like I said, you're not my type." He shrugged again, but there was something in his eyes that I couldn't quite read. "You're smart...and you've got freckles." Another grin.

"What's wrong with freckles?" I asked, reluctantly giving him a smile.

"Nothing...if you're six years old."

I wanted to disagree with him, but he was right. I'd always looked young for my age, considering I was very short and straight as a ruler. I didn't wear makeup often and my hair matched the same dull brown of my eyes. With the splattering of freckles across my nose and cheekbones, I probably looked more like a third year than a seventh.

I was suddenly gripped with terror at the thought of leaving Hogwarts without accomplishing anything of value. Paige was my only friend, and although we'd had a blast those past few years, it was hard to accept that nothing had changed. Since I was eleven years old, I'd always been quiet, preferring to immerse myself in books and let the insults roll off my back. My mom liked to call me a 'late bloomer' but in reality, I was just...plain.

Maybe "dating" Sirius wouldn't be such a bad thing.

"Okay," I said suddenly, surprising myself. "I'll do it."

For a moment, Sirius was truly shocked. He regarded me with glowing blue eyes, and I couldn't remember the last time someone had looked at me like that. Like I was _interesting._

He finally opened his mouth to say something, but I held up a hand. "Wait. There are going to be some rules."

"Rules?" He smirked. "I don't do well with rules, Annie."

I sighed wearily. "I figured as much. But if you want my help, you'll respect my wishes."

"Go on," he said, sitting on one of the desks.

"Okay, well...there will be absolutely no kissing or touching of any kind." I could feel myself blushing as I said this, but I stood my ground. I didn't really think he'd _want_ to kiss me, but I preferred to be clear.

"If I can't hold your hand, this whole cherade won't be very convincing," Sirius pointed out. "Everyone at Hogwarts knows I like to cuddle." His smile was so wide, I could probably count his teeth.

"Fine," I relented. "You can hold my hand. But that's it."

"Duly noted," he said. "Anything else?"

I thought for a moment. "I hate nick names, so don't even try it. And you have to be nice to Paige."

Sirius wrinkled his nose. "Paige Palmer...I'll never forgive her for setting me on fire in fourth year."

"It was an accident," I said, immediately coming to Paige's defense. She'd been mortified after the incident, and the Marauders still hadn't let her live it down. "So do we have a deal, or what?"

He smirked one last time before spitting into his hand and holding it out for me to shake.

I stared at him for a moment, dumbfounded, before I finally smiled back. _Why not?_ I thought boldly.

Our saliva squished together as we grasped each others' hands. "Alright then, Annie. You've got yourself a deal."


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you always walk this slow?" Sirius complained as we made our way to the seventh floor. We'd been "dating" for two weeks now, and he'd decided to show off our new relationship in the one place that Rose would be sure to see - the Gryffindor common room.

"You have longer legs than I do," I reminded him, hurrying to catch up. We'd reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, but just before he said the password, the door opened to reveal Rose Burton and her friends standing on the other side.

"Oh," she said, surprised, "hey, Sirius." Rose glanced between the two of us as she climbed out of the portrait hole. I couldn't deny that she was pretty - exactly Sirius's type - with dark hair, pale skin and green eyes. She reminded me of a mermaid, for some reason; unearthly beautiful. You couldn't look at her for too long without taking a hit on your self-esteem.

Sirius nodded as she passed by and retreated down the hall, chattering loudly. Once she'd disappeared, he turned to look at me. "We'll have to be more convincing than _that_," he said irritably. Oddly enough, there was still a tiny smile on his lips. He always seemed to be in a good mood, no matter what the occasion. It was quite baffling.

"Sorry," I said awkwardly. What had he expected me to do, jump into his arms?

"That's _exactly_ what I want you to do," he said. I hadn't realized I'd spoken aloud, but judging by his stupid grin, I was blushing again.

"Only if you catch me," I told him, laughing.

Sirius ran a hand through his hair. "Well, I guess there's no point in hanging around here if Rose is gone."

"Oh, right, of course," I said, my former awkwardness returning.

He peered at me closely. "You can still meet the guys, though, if you want. Then again, you've already gotten to know Remus." His smirk should have been infuriating, but I found myself smacking him playfully on the shoulder.

"If you say one word about that in front of him, I swear..."

His eyes danced with mirth as he led me into the Gryffindor common room. It was a Friday night, so a lot of students were hanging out by the fire. The room was pretty similar to Ravenclaw tower, with large squishy arm chairs and study sections, except all of the blue was replaced with red and gold. I noticed that Sirius's friends were sitting around a small coffee table, playing exploding snap.

"Padfoot, mate, where have you been?" one of them called over. He had shaggy black hair and wire-rimmed glasses that framed a pair of teasing hazel eyes. I wondered if he was Sirius's brother - they seemed so much alike.

Sirius started toward the group as I followed behind shyly. There was only one other girl besides myself; I recognized Lily Evans immediately by her long auburn hair.

"I was having some quality time with my new girlfriend." Sirius grinned craftily. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Annie..." He trailed off, obviously trying to recall my last name. "Uh, just Annie."

I chuckled; he didn't realize that I'd never bothered to tell him. "McGuire," I said, trying to sound friendly. "Annie McGuire."

"Oh, no." Lily frowned. "_You're_ the poor girl that Sirius is using to get back at Rose?"

"Yes, that's me," I said nervously.

She turned to glare at the boy in question. "_Please _don't hurt Annie. She's just too nice to be manipulated for your selfish plan."

"Hey, she agreed to it!" Sirius told her, smirking like a Cheshire cat. "Besides, my plan is not _selfish_. Annie adores spending time with me, don't you, love?" He shifted his obnoxiously blue eyes to mine.

I pointed an accusing finger in his direction. "That's a direct violation of rule number two," I said sternly.

"Ah, yes," he laughed. "Annie does love her rules. Anyway, these are my fellow Marauders - James Potter, Peter Pettigrew and...well, I daresay you remember him." He gestured toward Remus as I blushed tomato red.

"Vaguely," I muttered, earning a sympathetic smile from Lily. Remus just shook his head at Sirius.

We chatted for a while in the common room, allowing me to learn more about the Marauders than I ever thought I would. I grouped Lily in with them, probably because she was kinda-sorta dating James Potter (I didn't actually know what was going on with that). In any case, I thought I'd made a new friend. She was very kind, and we always had something to talk about due to our love of all things scholarly.

After a while, I noticed things about Sirius, too. Although he was always cheerful, his words were very harsh. I'd wondered if it was just me, but he treated his friends in the same manner, never missing the opportunity for a jeering remark.

I'd also noticed that every time Sirius insulted me, the rest of the group would tense up and glance at me with anxious eyes. It was a bit annoying, really - wasn't this his usual attitude? I guess it didn't matter, since I would just laugh it off. His comebacks entertained me, even if he was making a joke at my expense. It was all in good fun, right?

Two hours later, I jumped out of my seat in a panic. The boys looked at me strangely, but I knew that Lily understood. "I have to get going," I said, smiling at them. "Curfew is in ten minutes."

"I'll walk with you," Sirius said, standing up. James raised his eyebrows but said nothing. "Maybe we can catch Rose on the way back."

I waved goodbye to everyone and followed Sirius out of the portrait hole. "Oh, _now_ you decide to move faster than a sleeping flobberworm," he muttered.

I glanced up at him and smiled. "I can slow down, if you'd like."

There was a sudden noise at the end of the corridor - a group of girls were about to walk by, giggling rather loudly. Before I could get a good look at them, Sirius had pinned me against the wall, blocking my line of vision. His face was very close to mine and he'd tilted his head ever so slightly. From the opposite angle, it probably looked like we were kissing.

The girls hurried past us, whispering excitedly about the couple against the wall. I didn't catch what they were saying - I was too busy trying to disengage myself from Sirius.

"I think they're gone," I said quietly. He didn't look around though; instead, his gaze was focused on me. His eyes were so very, very blue. They practically glowed, even in the dim lighting. "Sirius?"

"Right," he said abruptly. He let go almost immediately, and cold air flooded the places where he'd held me.

"Was Rose in that group of girls?" I asked, continuing down the corridor as if nothing had happened. But he didn't seem inclined to follow.

"No." His tone was short, and his expression looked strained. Half of him seemed annoyed beyond belief, and the other half seemed...impressed. By what, I don't know.

"Oh," I said casually, stealing another glance at him. He still hadn't moved. "Maybe - "

"Look, I have to get back to the common room," Sirius interrupted. "You can get back on your own, right? Good."

Without another word, he turned and loped back the way we came. I shrugged to no one in particular. He was a strange guy.

Walking back to Ravenclaw tower, I couldn't keep my thoughts from straying to Sirius Black. There was something about him that I couldn't figure out - and I was usually very good at reading people. His friends seemed to notice as well, though they probably knew a lot more than I did. Sirius was a mystery, all right. He was a brick wall, blocking my every attempt to discover more about him.

It was entertaining, in a way - like my own little game. As long as I was his fake girlfriend, I would try to find out who he was. The man behind the mask, so to speak.

One person couldn't carry around that much sarcasm without a reason. There had to be something _more_ to this boy.

After all...everyone has a story.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
**

By the time Sirius reached the seventh year dormitory, his anger had subsided a bit. His usual smirk was back in place, and he'd successfully put thoughts of Annie out of his mind. Until James decided to fuck everything up.

"So, how was your walk with Annie?"

Sirius shrugged nonchalantly and loosened his tie. "Peachy," he drawled.

Remus, who was listening in, closed the book he had been reading. "You two seem pretty cozy with each other."

Sirius rolled his eyes and continued changing for bed. He was determined not to give his friends the satisfaction of getting under his skin. Besides, Annie was nothing to him. Just some girl he was using for revenge.

"She seems pretty cool," James went on. "Real easy to talk to, you know?"

"Then maybe _you _should date her," Sirius said with mock enthusiasm.

"Cut the crap, Padfoot," Remus snapped. Sirius turned to look at him, concern replacing the cold look on his face. The full moon was approaching fast, and Moony wasn't looking too good; his skin was paler than usual, and there were dark shadows under his eyes.

"We're just wondering what you think of her," said James, obviously trying to diffuse the situation.

"I don't think _anything _of her," Sirius lied. "She's just some girl who was at the wrong place at the wrong time." He heard himself saying the words, but there was no meaning behind them.

The truth was, he genuinely _liked_ Annie. As a person, not just a girl to fuck around with. She was interesting, simply because she didn't react to his bad attitude. It frustrated Sirius to know that he didn't bother her, but at the same time...he couldn't explain the feeling he got when she smiled at him. It was like she understood why he acted the way he did. Like she forgave him for being such an asshole.

Not that he needed her forgiveness. Or anyone's, for that matter.

"Alright," James said slowly. "Let's talk about something else."

But Sirius didn't feel like talking. He lounged on his bed, tuning out the voices of his friends, and tried to clear his mind. There was just too much going on at the moment; between his relationships with Rose and Annie, he couldn't find the time to care about homework, much less his NEWT exams. Not to mention the fact that his brother had officially been marked as a Death Eater this past week.

Just thinking about Regulus made his blood boil. Sirius tried to apply some of the anger management techniques that Madam Pomfrey had taught him, but it was no use. Counting to ten and focusing on his breathing wasn't going to make the situation any better. Because this was reality. The Blacks were ruthless and cruel. Why should Sirius be any different?

He wasn't, really. He made fun of people simply because it made him laugh. He was sarcastic and arrogant and he always got what he wanted. These were the typical trademarks of a Black. But Sirius wasn't really a Black anymore. He was just a big fat nobody.

He rolled over on his mattress, pulling the covers above his head. What did it matter, anyway? The only important people these days were Death Eaters, or those who supported Voldemort and the war. Sirius didn't want to be somebody if it meant hurting the innocent. If it meant going back to his family.

Being a spiteful person didn't make you somebody, anyway.

He would know.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
**

Ever since I started hanging round with Sirius a few weeks ago, I became more self-conscious than I'd ever been in my life. I guess it was because people were always _staring_ – he was, after all, a Marauder. But it was still unnerving to hold hands while we walked to class, or have his arms around my waist and shoulders. We were doing everything to make it seem like we belonged to each other.

Passing through the corridors became the most stressful part of my day, due to the pointing and whispering. Not to mention the fact that we spent nearly all of our time together these days.

"I figured you'd like the attention," Sirius had said to me one day, while we were studying in the library. Well, _I_ was studying.

I had shaken my head at him. "Not really. There's a reason I don't have many friends."

"Because you're socially awkward and plain as a piece of blank parchment?" He'd guessed off-handedly.

"No," I'd said mildly, twirling a lock of hair. "I guess it's because I don't need to be popular in order to feel good about myself."

That used to be true, but I wondered if pretending to date Sirius had changed that philosophy. I was obviously doing it for a reason.

However, Sirius had definitely looked surprised by my answer, which made me feel triumphant, in a way. He was rarely caught off guard, so the fact that I _could_ surprise him was extremely satisfying.

Unfortunately, I couldn't remember any of those wise words at the moment. I was too busy gazing in the mirror, running a brush through my tangled waves. The other girls in the dormitory had already left, leaving their stashes of makeup behind for me to stare at wistfully. I'd never really used makeup, except for special occasions, and I wondered if I should start now.

Then again, Sirius had made it clear that the sole reason he'd chosen me to be his fake girlfriend was because I went unnoticed by most of the Hogwarts population. Caking my face in makeup would just contradict his plan for revenge.

But a dab of lip gloss couldn't hurt...right?

After fussing over my appearance for a good half hour, I decided that I just had to work with what I got. Which, admittedly, wasn't much. Rolling my eyes at how superficial I was being, I traipsed down the stairs and out of Ravenclaw Tower.

To my surprise, there was someone waiting for me, leaning casually against the stone wall. And it wasn't Paige.

"What's wrong with your lips?" Sirius asked, immediately zeroing in on the shiny substance.

"I don't think anything's _wrong _with them," I said, shrugging. "But good morning to you, too."

He raised a dark eyebrow, which disappeared into the hair falling over his forehead. "Come on, we've got to hurry. I want to make a scene in the Great Hall before Rose leaves for class."

Sirius grabbed my hand and pulled me down the corridor. I glanced up at him as we walked, wondering why he looked so different today. Finally, it snapped into place.

"You look tired," I commented. There were dark circles under his sapphire eyes, making the color stand out even more against his pale skin.

I felt his hand tense up in mine. "So?" he grunted.

"It was just an observation," I said, smiling a little. "Don't be so defensive."

Before he could answer, we'd entered the Great Hall, and James was gesturing for us to sit with the rest of the group at the Gryffindor table. But just as I was about to sit down, there was a firm tap on my shoulder.

"Annie, can I talk to you for a sec?" It was Rose Burton, standing beside me with her hands clasped innocently behind her back and a sweet smile on her face.

My eyes flickered toward Sirius, who looked as confused as I felt. "Yeah, of course," I said after a slight pause. Waving at my so-called boyfriend, I added, "be back soon."

"Okay," he said quietly, untangling our hands. Before he let go, Sirius placed a soft kiss on my wrist, smirking up at me the whole time. His warm breath tickled my skin, raising goose bumps, and for some reason, my heart skipped a beat at his touch. I knew that he was putting on a show for Rose, but it wasn't every day that an attractive boy paid this much attention to me.

I let my arm drop to my side, staring dumbly at my feet until Rose poked me again. "Are you coming or what?"

I followed her out of the Great Hall and into a tiny alcove just outside the doors. "What's up?" I asked, trying to keep my voice from squeaking. Rose was pretty intimidating, and I was Public Enemy Number 1 for "dating" her ex-boyfriend.

"I just wanted to ask how you're doing," she said bluntly.

"How I'm doing?" I repeated, baffled.

"Well, you're dating Sirius now and he's...he's not easy to get along with, you know?" Rose was staring at me with those strange green eyes of hers, but she wasn't angry. She seemed genuinely concerned.

"I know what you mean," I blurted out. There was an awkward silence. "He's not too bad, though," I said finally. "I just wish I knew why he was so..." My voice trailed off. I couldn't think of a word to describe him. Not one single word would do.

"It has to do with his family," Rose said quietly, glancing around for eavesdroppers. "He's had some issues with them in the past and I don't think he's fully...recovered from that. I don't know any details, but I _do_ know that Sirius is...complicated. I just want you to be careful, Annie. I know how harsh he can be. I don't want him to hurt you, too."

I suddenly felt bad for the girl standing in front of me, who had put up with Sirius's behavior only to have him plotting revenge against her. "Do you miss him at all?" I asked timidly.

Rose smiled. "Sometimes," she said honestly. "He always knew how to make me laugh. And he's a really loyal guy. I guess I just...couldn't understand him. Not like you do, anyway."

"Me?" I said, surprised.

"Oh, yeah," she replied breezily. "You never seem to get frustrated with him, like everyone else does. And I see the way he looks at you."

"The way he looks at me?" She probably thought I was daft, the way I was repeating everything she said. But I really didn't get what she was playing at.

Rose gave me a weird look. "Annie, he never takes his eyes off you. I don't think anyone has stumped him the way you do, either. You're a mystery to him, alright. And he'll spend forever trying to figure you out. I just hope he doesn't break your heart in the process."

She touched my shoulder sympathetically before walking back into the Great Hall, leaving me there to mull over everything she'd said.

I must have stood there for twenty minutes, just staring at the wall in a daze. But I couldn't be around other people...not just yet. Not when Rose's voice was echoing throughout my head.

_He never takes his eyes off you._

_ I don't want him to hurt you, too._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Sirius watched Annie leave the Great Hall with Rose, much to his disappointment. Although it was good that they were talking - Annie could tell him all about it later - he'd wanted to spend some more time with his fake girlfriend, especially after he'd given her that small butterfly kiss.

She was always so calm, even when Sirius was purposely being a git. It unnerved him. But this was the first time he'd gotten a reaction out of Annie - and it just so happened to be when he'd kissed her skin.

This led his thoughts down a forbidden path, one that involved kissing Annie for real this time, and getting a whole new kind of reaction...

"Oi, Padfoot! Are you listening?"

Sirius was pulled back to reality before he could scold himself for being such an idiot. He shouldn't be thinking about Annie like that - not when he had a job to do. Merlin's beard, he was just using her for revenge! There was nothing else to it. She wasn't even pretty.

_Now that's not true,_ he thought reluctantly. It's not that Annie wasn't attractive – she was just attractive in a different way. She never wore makeup, but didn't really need to, anyway. And although her hair and clothes weren't the most fashionable at Hogwarts, they were very practical. That was Annie in a nutshell – a simple, friendly girl.

It was her simplicity that Sirius liked the most. He didn't have to watch what he said around Annie, or control his temper when they argued. It was almost _too_ easy to talk with her. That scared him sometimes, although Sirius would never admit it.

But if there was one thing he loved about her, it's that she was completely and unapologetically _Annie_. She made him want to be worthy of her kindness.

"Padfoot, mate, are you okay?"

Sirius looked up at his friends, who were all staring at him in confusion. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine," he said, blinking back at them. A sudden panic began to build in the pit of his stomach. How long had he been sitting there, just thinking about Annie? What was she _doing_ to him? He couldn't let some girl turn him into a big pile of mush.

He had to stop this before it was too late. He had to push her away...just like he did with everyone else.


	3. Chapter 3

After spending so much time with Sirius lately, it was a relief to have him avoid me for the past week. Although I was confused, I needed time to figure things out and fill Paige in on everything that had happened. I really needed some best friend advice, so naturally she stepped up in my time of need.

"Sirius Black is _so _fuckable."

"Paige!" I exclaimed, throwing a pillow at her head. "That is _so_ not the point!"

"I'm sorry, but come on, Annie. Haven't you thought about kissing him, even just _once_?" She was sitting on the floor of the Ravenclaw dormitory, wrapped in a blanket, while I hung upside down from the side of my bed. The other girls were at dinner already, but we'd decided to skip the meal and just pick at our stashes of junk food hidden around the room.

"Yes...no...I don't know!" I responded, sighing. "It's complicated. _He's_ complicated. One minute we're joking around with each other, and the next he's sulking about Merlin-knows-what. And now he's avoiding me like the bubonic plague!"

"What's the bubonic plague?" Paige asked curiously.

I groaned. "You should have taken Muggle Studies with me. But seriously, Paige...what do I do?"

"Well...do you like him?" she asked simply.

I hesitated for a moment. "I'm afraid to like him," I finally admitted.

The truth was, I'd been pushing away these thoughts for a while now. Pining over someone unattainable would have just hurt me more, so I avoided the topic altogether. If I didn't think about it, it didn't exist...right?

"He scares me sometimes," I continued. "Especially since I'm not his 'usual type', whatever that means. I'm not the kind of girl who could hold his attention for more than five minutes."

"According to Rose you are," Paige pointed out.

I bit my lip nervously. "What if she's wrong?"

Despite getting along with Sirius fairly well, he was still a _Marauder._ He was still a sarcastic, rude, arrogant boy who mocked others every chance he got. He was hard to handle, and honest to a fault. But for some reason...I couldn't stop thinking about him.

I sat up on my bed, going temporarily blind as the blood rushed from my brain. "Paige, if he found out that I had any kind of feelings for him – big or small – he would never let me live it down."

"I understand why you're worried." My best friend moved to sit next to me on the bed and threw an arm around my shoulder. "He's not a very compassionate bloke...but what if Rose _is_ right? What if he thinks you're different?"

"But I'm _not_ different," I told her dully. "I'm the same person I've always been – just some girl he never noticed. Why would that have changed?"

"You'll never know unless you try." Paige gave me an encouraging smile, which I returned half-heartedly.

Maybe this would all work out. I was always taught to give people a chance...I couldn't just back out of my friendship with Sirius because I was scared of putting myself out there. Whether he liked me or not, I would have to face him eventually.

It was now or never.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Sirius was pacing around an empty classroom, trying to calm his frazzled nerves. He hadn't talked to Annie in exactly seven days, but that didn't stop him from thinking about her non-stop. He _missed_ her. Not just in a romantic way – he missed their long talks, and laughing about nothing. He missed his good friend Annie.

So, naturally, he had to torture himself by avoiding her even more. Sirius would use anything as a distraction, even when he knew it wouldn't work. Nothing could make him forget.

But when the door to the classroom creaked open, his heart began to beat erratically. "How's it going, Harper?"

Sirius heard a high pitched giggle, and turned to face the tall blonde he'd asked to meet with. Harper was always ready for a good time.

"I'm alright...how are _you_ doing?" she said, sauntering up to him. "You still stuck on that girlfriend of yours?"

He shuddered as Harper's hands raked down his chest, stopping on his belt buckle. Normally he would be happy about this sort of predicament. Now, Sirius just felt sick to his stomach. But that didn't stop him from reaching up to run his fingers through her hair.

His hands were shaking. And when he closed his eyes, Annie's face floated before him, smiling her sweet, trusting smile. Sirius couldn't say that he was surprised – she was always there, in the back of his mind. If he'd been anyone else at Hogwarts, if he'd been anyone else in the world, he would have given in to what he so desperately wanted. But his soul was black, black as his name, because he was bitter and sad and lonely. He would only hurt her in the end.

So when Harper finally kissed him, when she finally put her hands inside his shirt, Sirius pretended that they were Annie's lips, and Annie's nails scratching his skin. He pretended that they were Annie's whispers and sighs. He closed his eyes and let his other senses take over. He didn't need to see, didn't _want_ to see – in his mind, Annie was standing right in front of him, and observing anything else would have shattered him into a million pieces.

_Annie. Annie. Annie._ Her name itself could have pushed him over the edge.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I didn't allow myself to think as I flew through the corridors, trying to find Gryffindor tower. All I knew was if I didn't talk to Sirius immediately, I would lose all of my courage. And we had to set things right before it was too late.

When I finally reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, I realized that I didn't know the password. She glared down at me, as if daring to ask her for admittance.

"Look, um, I know I'm not in Gryffindor, but this is an _emergency_," I said, trying to sound innocent. "I just need to - "

"Absolutely not!" The Fat Lady sniffed, turning away from me. "Unless you have the password, I cannot allow you to just waltz in there and – "

Her sentence was cut short when the portrait swung forward and a fifth year scrambled through the hole. "Thank you!" I called to him, diving into the Gryffindor common room.

I glanced around wildly, finally spotting Remus Lupin and James Potter near the fireplace. They looked up as I hurried towards them, eyebrows furrowing.

"Where's Sirius?" I asked breathlessly.

"Annie, what are you – "

"Where is he?" I repeated. "It's important."

"I think he went to the fourth floor," said James, still looking very confused. "Said he wanted to be alone, but – "

"Thanks, mate." I raced away from them, coming out into the corridor and ignoring the Fat Lady's shrieks. As I trudged up the stairs, I tried to figure out what I would say to Sirius when I found him. Would he even want to talk to me? Or would he be in one of his moods?  
Once on the fourth floor, I slowed down to a normal pace in order to check the empty classrooms. By the time I'd looked through the sixth doorway, I'd almost given up hope. But then I heard a noise from the next room over. It sounded like someone was moving around in there.

When I pushed the door open, I was unprepared for what I saw. Sirius was sitting in a desk chair, straddled by a blonde girl, and both of them were shirtless. They had been kissing, but stopped abruptly once they realized I was there.

"Annie," Sirius croaked out, his blue eyes wide and red lips swollen.

I didn't know what to say or how to act. On one hand, the blonde thought that I was his girlfriend. It would be strange if I didn't blow up when I found my boyfriend cheating on me. But on the other hand, Sirius and I weren't actually dating. He was at perfect liberty to snog whomever he pleased.

That didn't stop the tears from filling my eyes. _I will not cry. I will not cry._ But what else could I do? I felt like such an _idiot_.

I decided to take the easy way out, and ran away like a coward. So much for setting things right.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Sirius stormed into the Gryffindor common room, slamming the portrait hole behind him. He ignored the raised eyebrows of his friends and continued up the dormitory steps, planning to collapse on his bed. But he was just too angry; Sirius couldn't control the fire raging inside his chest.

_Fuck anger management,_ he thought to himself, kicking his open trunk across the floor. The contents spilled out everywhere, but that wasn't satisfying enough. He yanked his bedside drawer out of the night table and smashed it to the ground, reveling in the sound of splintering wood. Before he could find something else to break, James and Remus barged through the doorway.

"Padfoot," James said quietly, staring around at the mess. "What – "

"Annie found me hooking up with Harper Bennett," Sirius blurted out. He didn't even have the grace to look ashamed about what he'd done. No matter how much it hurt him, Sirius was glad that Annie found out. He'd purposely made her look like a fool by meeting Harper that night – although they weren't _really _dating, everyone at Hogwarts thought they were. She must have been so embarrassed.

_Good_, he thought roughly. Maybe she'd realize what a dirt bag he was. Maybe she would stop treating him better than he deserved.

"Why are you so upset about this?" Remus asked carefully. "You and Annie are just pretending to date."

Sirius narrowed his eyes at the pair of them. "I know that," he growled.

"Don't take this out on us," James snapped at him. "We're on your side, mate. We always have been."

"I wish people would stop saying that," Sirius muttered, perching on the edge of his bed.

Remus sat down next to him. "Saying what?" he asked quietly.

"That they're on my side, or they're trying to help me!" Sirius ran a hand through his hair. "For the past seven years, I've been nothing but rude to the lot of you. I don't deserve your friendship...I never have."

James just shook his head and gestured toward the floor. "The good outweighs the bad, mate."

Sirius looked to where his friend was pointing. There, in a jumbled heap, was evidence of all the extraordinary things they'd done together in their years at Hogwarts: the Marauders map, the invisibility cloak, the two way mirrors, the knife that unlocks anything and everything. It was like a story of their friendship, and how close they'd become without even realizing.

He looked up at James and Remus, struggling to find his words. "Thank you," he said finally. And then, because Annie had already turned him into a big sap, he added, "you're the brothers I've always wanted."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I'd never been one to dwell on the past, but it was hard to forget the image of Sirius with another girl. For almost three months, I'd been playing the role of his girlfriend; I was the one he held hands with, and I was the one he'd talk to about anything that was on his mind. But it was stupid of me to think that he would be faithful to someone he wasn't actually dating. None of it was real.

Except it _felt_ real. And that's what hurt the most.

Now, I was sitting in the Ravenclaw common room with my best friend, trying to figure out my love life. Or...lack thereof.

"At least you found out before you told him how you feel," said Paige, ever the optimist.

I nodded. "True. That would have been embarrassing. At least now I can play it off and let those feelings fester until I rot from the inside out."

"Don't worry. After this year, you'll probably never see him again."

I smiled at Paige, but that thought struck very close to home. Because the fact was, I _liked _Sirius Black. And not just as a friend, either. I liked his infuriating smirk, and his loud laugh. I liked his unnaturally blue eyes, and the way he'd wink to make me blush. I liked his confidence, his stupid jokes, and his sarcastic remarks. I didn't want to leave Hogwarts and never see him again. I wanted to know more about him...I wanted more of Sirius Black.

"But we don't always get what we want," I murmured to myself.

"What?" Paige asked loudly.

I sighed. "Nothing. I'm just wondering what I'll say to him when I finally come out of this tower."

"What _are_ you going to say?" said a voice to my right.

I looked around and saw Lily Evans coming toward us, her red hair shining like a beacon.

"How did you get in here?" I laughed.

"I just answered the eagle knocker's question," she replied, sitting next to me on the couch. "But this isn't a social visit, Annie. I heard about what happened with Sirius."

I shrugged at her and smiled nervously. "It's not a big deal...we're only pretending to date each other."

"It _is_ a big deal," Lily sighed. "After avoiding my feelings for James since first year, I can recognize when two people belong together."

"We – we don't _belong_ together," I sputtered. "I just...I misunderstood his intentions. That's all."

Lily looked disappointed. "So what are you going to do?"

I stood up and pulled her with me. "_We_ are going to the Gryffindor common room so I can find Sirius and break off our fake relationship. Then I'm going to take a nap."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

When James came back upstairs, Sirius already knew what he was going to say. He could tell by the wariness in his best friend's eyes. So he hopped off the bed and straightened his tie.

"Annie's here," James told him. "She wants to see you."

Sirius nodded before following him down the dormitory stairs, emerging into the common room with a foreign nervousness spreading throughout his body. He spotted her right away; she was standing by the portrait hole with Lily, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet. When Annie finally saw him coming, she smiled. She actually _smiled_.

"Hey," she greeted him easily. "I figured we need to talk. Would you mind taking a walk with me?"

Sirius had insulted, betrayed and humiliated Annie, but here she was, talking to him like it was nothing. She never ceased to amaze him. "Sure," he said gruffly, leading her back through the portrait hole and into the corridor outside. "Where to?"

Annie shrugged and started forward. "Nowhere specific." There was an awkward silence before she cleared her throat. "I know things are pretty weird now...I just wanted to let you know that I'm not mad."

Sirius laughed darkly. "You're not?"

"No." She shook her head. "But I don't think I should pretend to be your girlfriend anymore. I won't let you make a fool of me."

He'd expected this. He knew that she would rationally remove herself from the situation. It was such an _Annie_ thing to do.

But it still hurt.

Sirius had planned to tell her everything – how he felt, why he was such a jerk all the time, what made him act the way he did. He wanted her to know. But she seemed so...distant. She obviously didn't want to be involved with him anymore, even though Annie had said she wasn't mad. How could he ruin their friendship like this? How could he explain and beg for her forgiveness when this was all his fault?

"Okay," he said finally. "I guess I understand that."

Annie was surprised. "You do? And you're...okay with this?"

_No_, he wanted to say. _I like being with you. The entire time I was with Harper, I thought about you. You make me happy, Annie. You see me for what I am, and not once have you given up. That means more than you'll ever know._

Annie was giving him a chance to fix this. Instead of taking it, Sirius just nodded his head. "Yeah."

"Alright then." She smiled up at him one last time, blinking those big brown eyes. "I'll see you around?"

Annie reached out and squeezed his hand. Sirius couldn't breathe.

"Yeah," he repeated blankly. "I'll see you around."

He watched her walk away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, everyone! This will be the last chapter in "The Man Behind The Mask"! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed or will review in the future...I'll be sure to respond as soon as I can! And thank you to all my readers...I appreciate it more than you know. I hope you liked the story...enjoy!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
**

I shivered as an icy draft blew through the dark corridor, causing the edges of my nightgown to flutter. But instead of turning back and jumping into my warm bed, I continued on my midnight walk to the Astronomy Tower. It had become a routine whenever I was unable to sleep - gazing up at the stars always made me feel better somehow. The moon was full that night, throwing strange shadows against the stone walls, but it provided enough light for me to find my way without a wand.

Unfortunately, I'd still need it. Just as I was about to head up another staircase, I heard a loud crash coming from down the hall. I held my wand in front of me as I crept towards the noise, which had turned into loud whispers between two unknown parties.

"Nice going, Padfoot - "

"Me? You're the one who can't walk in a straight line!"

"Keep your voice down! Someone might - "

"Hello?" I called out, my voice wavering a bit. It was dangerous to go wandering about the castle on your own, especially since the Slytherins were becoming more dangerous as the war raged on. I racked my brain for spells to fire at the very sign of an attack.

Despite how alert I seemed to be, I wasn't ready for the floating heads of James Potter and Sirius Black to materialize in front of me. I would have screamed if Sirius hadn't put his hand over my mouth. This only caused further panic - now he had a floating head _and_ arm!

"Shh, Annie, it's me," he hissed, pulling off some kind of cloak. Their bodies were fully exposed now, although Potter's glasses were slightly askew.

"What _is_ that?" I asked, a little breathless. I was trying to ignore the tingles racing down my spine, thanks to his touch.

Sirius and I hadn't spoken in three weeks - not since we broke off our fake relationship. I was trying not to think about him so much, but it was proving to be a lot harder than I thought. And now Paige was spending all of her time with Amos Diggory, who may or may not take her on a date to Hogsmeade, so I couldn't even distract myself with some girl time.

"An invisibility cloak," said James, shaking it out a bit. "Listen, I'd love to stay and chat, but we really need to be on our way."

"Where could you be going at this hour?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, we _were_ in detention - " James began, but his friend cut him off.

"Ask us no questions and we'll tell you no lies," Sirius declared, grinning crookedly in my direction. I felt my heart stutter in my chest.

Before I could respond, there were footsteps behind us, causing the boys to quickly raise their wands. I suddenly felt nauseous, expecting it to be Filch, or one of the other professors. But I was surprised for a second time that night when the dark figure of a boy emerged from the shadows. He looked no older than fifteen, but there was no mistaking those aristocratic features.

This had to be Sirius's brother.

They were almost identical, right down to the ski-slope nose. Although Sirius was significantly taller, the only difference in their faces was eye color; where Sirius had clear blue ones, his brother had black, never-ending tunnels. It was like seeing an evil doppleganger, the other half of Sirius that chilled me to the bone.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my valiant brother and his trusty side-kick," the boy drawled, smirking. My stomach lurched - how many times had I swooned over that same smile? How many times had I thought about kissing those lips?

_But that's not Sirius,_ I reminded myself. _It's his brother. For all I know, he could be a nice guy._

"Regulus. What are you doing here?" Sirius had subtly moved in front me, with James by his side. Together they formed a wall, as if protecting me from coming danger. I'd backed up a few feet, pressing my back against the cold stone.

"I could ask you the same question," Regulus replied. He carelessly twirled his wand in the air, emitting fiery red sparks that were dangerously close to Potter's face.

But I was focused on Sirius, who had gone pale in the moonlight. His mouth was twisted, as if he was in pain, and he'd shakily lowered his wand.

"It's tonight, isn't it?" he whispered. "Whatever you snakes have been planning - it's tonight."

Regulus began a slow round of applause. "_Very_ good. I guess you Gryffindors aren't as dumb as you look."

Before anyone could react, he flicked his wand at Sirius, forcing him to his knees.

"But you're still pretty dumb."

James immediately sent a jinx at Regulus, forcing him to duck out of the way.

"Prongs, don't." Sirius struggled to get to his feet, but the curse held him down. "You don't have to do this," he said to the Slytherin. "Please, Reg - "

"Stop begging," the other boy spat, sending a kick to his brother's stomach. "It's disgraceful. You make me _sick_."

I watched Sirius as he coughed and clutched his sides, but still made no move to pick up his wand. _Why won't he fight back?_

"How could you turn your back on me?" Regulus continued, looking more deranged by the second. "I'm your family! I'm your _brother_!"

"I tried to take you with me when I left," Sirius breathed. When he left? I was more confused than ever, but his words only became more desperate. "They tricked you, Reg. And now you're just like them. I tried to stop it, I tried so hard. I - I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." His voice broke as he bowed his head.

I'd never seen someone look so defeated. I couldn't believe that this was Sirius, the boy who treated everything like one big joke. He always seemed so carefree, as if nothing bad would ever happen to him. I almost believed it, too - how could anything upset the boy who had everything? At least, that's what they called him.

But now I was realizing that he'd constructed a web full of lies. Sirius was not the man that everyone believed him to be. He was in _pain_. And until that moment, I'd never noticed just how much.

"It doesn't matter anymore," Regulus said sharply. "You'll come back to us, in the end. You're a Black."

"Not anymore," Sirius told him, finally able to get to his feet. Now he towered over his brother, looking more menacing than ever. But he still hadn't picked up his wand.

Regulus laughed. "You were born into a family that will do anything for power. We would kill for it, and not lose one minute of sleep. Whether you like it or not, you're one of us. It's in your blood, Sirius, and when the time comes...your instincts will take over. Trust me on that." He backed away from us, retreating into the shadows. No one spoke as his footsteps faded into the night.

For the first time ever, Sirius looked scared. I wanted to help him, to hold his face in my hands and tell him that he was a good man. That being a Black had nothing to do with his choices. We all had choices in life.

But James got to him first. He placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder, which Sirius immediately shook off. "Prongs, take Annie back to her dorm," he said gruffly, avoiding my eyes. "Make sure she gets inside the tower, alright? I have to find Dumbledore and tell him what's happening."

"Padfoot..."

"Remus will understand," Sirius continued.

"I'm not worried about him right now," James said pointedly.

My head was spinning with the bits of information I'd heard that night. Nothing made sense, and my brain throbbed when I tried to put the pieces together. I was suddenly very tired; it was all I could do not to collapse at their feet.

I swayed a bit, preparing to hit the floor, but Sirius reached out to steady me with gentle hands. He still hadn't looked at me. "Get her to bed," he murmured, passing me off to James. "We'll talk later."

He hesitated for a moment before finally letting go of my arm. I watched as James leaned forward and whispered reassuringly. I could hardly make out what he said, but it sounded like, "I'll keep her safe."

When we were halfway down the corridor, I glanced back at Sirius, who was racing in the opposite direction...away from me.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
**

The walk back to Ravenclaw Tower was a quiet one. James obviously didn't want to break the silence, and I didn't want to bother him with my questions. Besides, I knew he wouldn't talk to me about what happened. It was Sirius's business, and he'd tell me when he felt like it.

But that didn't stop me from opening my big mouth. "Is Regulus always such a downer?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood.

James laughed. "Pretty much."

"Poor Sirius," I commented. Unfortunately, that was the wrong thing to say.

"Don't pity him," he said firmly. "That's the last thing he wants."

"Then what _does_ he want?" I couldn't keep the desperation out of my voice.

"Honestly?" James chuckled again. "You."

I felt myself blush. "Me?" I said, disbelieving. We'd reached another staircase, and I wearily climbed upward, trying to wrap my brain around this conversation.

"He really cares about you," James told me, frowning a bit. "I think it scares him. Sirius doesn't care about much, if you haven't noticed."

_That's an understatement_, I thought to myself. But I decided to voice a thought that had been nagging at me for weeks: "He doesn't act like he cares at all."

James sighed. "That's just how he is. You've got to understand, Sirius comes from a bad family. He's had their ideals literally beaten into him since the day he was born. Whether he believes in them or not, Sirius thinks he's _contaminated_. Like he was born to be evil." His voice had become unbearably sad.

"But he's _not_ evil," I said quietly. "He's not."

"Sirius doesn't think that way," James explained. "He's convinced that he'll end up hurting you...just like he was trained to do. It's a psychological thing...his family really messed him up."

"Is that why he's so mean to everyone?" I asked.

James nodded. "If he doesn't let people in, they can't get hurt. And vice versa."

_Vice versa_. It was hard to imagine Sirius ever being hurt. He seemed so strong. Unbreakable. Of course, I'd seen the vulnerable side of him tonight. He was human, after all. A tormented, miserable young man. I remembered the first few weeks of our fake relationship; I thought it was strange that he was so happy all the time. Now, I saw that it was just an act.

"What about his family?" I wondered aloud. "Do they still try to..." My voice trailed off.

James looked a bit uncomfortable. "I've already said too much. But the Black's are an ancient pureblood family...they hold a lot of power in the wizarding world. I wouldn't be surprised if they got revenge on him by attacking the people he loves. It's just another reason for Sirius to isolate himself, no matter how hard we try to change his mind."

By this time, we'd reached the eagle knocker that led into the Ravenclaw common room. I rapped on the door, mind buzzing, and waited for a question.

A musical voice spoke softly from the eagle's beak. "_What is the difference between telling a lie and keeping a secret?_"

I thought for a moment. Finally I opened my mouth, and stared right at James as I answered with perfect clarity: "Lying to others will just push them away. But a secret is close to your heart...and keeping things inside will only hurt yourself."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Sirius poked at the bacon on his plate, unable to eat due to the knot in his stomach. After rushing to Dumbledore's office last night, he'd been relieved to hear that the headmaster already knew about the Slytherin's plan. No harm had come to anyone thanks to their quick thinking. Some of the students had even been expelled.

But that didn't solve his problems with Annie. Sirius didn't know if he could ever face her again after the scene with his brother. In fact, he didn't want to face _anyone_ at the moment_._ He'd successfully avoided James all morning, but it was only a matter of time before -

"We need to talk."

Sirius looked up as his best mate sat down next to him. "About what?" he asked innocently. The effect was ruined by his arrogant smirk.

"Don't play dumb with me." James hadn't been this serious since Remus told them about his lycanthropy. Even then, James had tried to lighten the mood. But not this time.

"Just let it go, Prongs," Sirius muttered. "It's not a big - "

"It _is_ a big deal!" James exploded. "You owe Annie an explanation, and I'm gonna make sure she gets one. I - I think she _likes_ you, Padfoot," he added quietly.

Sirius felt a sharp pain in his chest. "Is that so hard to believe?" he joked. But they both knew it was. Annie should hate him after everything he'd said and done to her, but somehow, she overlooked his bad attitude.

James sighed and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "She deserves this, mate. And deep down, I know you care about what she thinks."

Sirius hesitated. "I wouldn't know what to say," he admitted. Annie wasn't supposed to overhear all of those details about his life. The only people he'd ever talked to about his family were James, Remus and Peter. Even then, he'd been eleven years old. Things were different now. How could he explain the fear and rage he'd felt for the past seven years to someone who hadn't witnessed it?

"I'll help you," James said confidently.

"Er, no offense, Prongs, but neither of us are the sensitive type."

"Lily's been working on that," he mumbled, turning a light shade of pink.

Sirius openly laughed at his friend. "Alright, you big pansy. What have you got?"

James thought for a minute. "Well, how do you feel about her? What goes through your mind when you think of Annie?"

Sirius stared at him blankly, allowing the sounds of the Great Hall to rush over him in a wave. How did he feel? There weren't any words to describe the way Annie affected him.

"Everything," was the only answer he could give. "She makes me feel everything at once."

James stayed quiet, mulling over this revelation. "I think Annie would understand that," he said finally. "She understands a lot about you."

Sirius knew she would, too. Annie had a way of calming him down without even realizing it. Being around her made him feel safe. Like they were in their own little bubble, and nothing else mattered - not his family, or the war, or his obnoxious behavior. When he was with Annie, Sirius could let his guard down a little. He could be himself.

But admitting that was harder than he thought it would be. Every time he opened his mouth, a sarcastic remark was waiting to escape and piss off everyone around him. It's a reflex that Sirius was proud of, but it wouldn't help him tell Annie how he felt. It might make her laugh, but he didn't want to be treated like a joke. He'd had enough of that for now.

He really wanted her to _know_.

"I'm sure she'll have a lot of questions about last night," James continued. "Just be honest, mate. If you want Annie in your life, you'll have to tell her eventually."

_Honest._ If you wanted someone to give an opinion, Sirius was your guy. He didn't sugar-coat anything. But being honest with _himself_? That's something he hadn't been in a long time.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
**

Escaping the clutches of David Cook had always been a challenge, but somehow I'd succeeded in avoiding him since last year. Unfortunately, my good luck was about to run out.

David developed a little crush on me in fourth year, when I tutored him in Charms. He was three years younger, a first year at the time, so I assumed he would give up on me eventually and pursue girls his own age.

When that didn't happen, I started to feel guilty for rejecting him. Avoiding David seemed easier than looking at his sad little face every time I turned him down.

This year, however, David hadn't bothered me at all. I thought maybe he'd moved on, but apparently that wasn't the case. The whole situation with Sirius had just distracted me from my mission to avoid him. Now, I was walking through the corridor with David by my side, chattering away about the next Hogsmeade trip.

_Wait a minute..._

The warning bells went off in my head, but it was too late.

"So what do you say, Annie? Will you go to Hogsmeade with me?"

I looked into his smiling face and felt the word "no" dissolve on my tongue. I had to let him down gently, but more importantly, I needed to end this once and for all.

I glanced around the hallway, racking my brain for an idea, when I spotted Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew coming my way. The four Marauders were never seen without each other, which meant that James Potter would be following close behind, accompanied by none other than -

"Sirius!" I waved him over, forcing a grin onto my face. I was still confused and a bit anxious about what happened last night, but I had to put that aside for now.

Sirius strolled over with his usual bout of confidence. "What's up?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at David, who's smile had faltered.

I ignored him and turned to the fourth year. "David, this is my boyfriend, Sirius Black."

David glanced between us suspiciously. I heard Sirius chuckle, so I reached over and grabbed his hand, digging my nails into his skin as a warning.

"I thought you two broke up," said David.

"Uh, we did. But we got back together," I explained lamely. Then I softened my tone. "Look, David, you're a really great guy, and I'm so flattered that you want to ask me out, but...well, I have a boyfriend." I let go of Sirius's hand and reached out to touch David's shoulder. "Plus, I'm leaving Hogwarts this year. It just wouldn't work out. I'm...I'm really sorry."

My voice cracked towards the end, thanks to the guilt that was crushing my stone cold heart. How could I be so _mean_? I almost wanted to take it back and say yes. But I knew that a pity date wouldn't solve the problem.

David shrugged a little before giving me a small smile. "I understand. Thanks anyway, Annie." I watched him walk away, feeling like the worst person to ever exist.

Sirius cleared his throat. "He'll be fine." I glanced at him, surprised. He just smirked at me. "I know what you're thinking, Annie. You couldn't just lead him on."

"I know," I sighed. "But I still feel bad."

Sirius laughed. "He had to find out sooner or later...you are officially off the market." He winked at me, causing my face to heat up in a blush that only Sirius could create.

I rolled my eyes, and for a moment, it seemed like everything was back to normal. In fact, we'd come full circle - our relationship began with his need for a fake girlfriend, and now, after everything we'd been through, I needed him to pretend for me.

We were always pretending.

And just as I predicted, the awkwardness seeped back into our conversation, cutting off any chance of apology or explanation.

"Alright, well...thanks for your help," I said, biting my lip. "See you around."

"Annie." His hand on mine stopped me from turning away. "You know this isn't over." His brazen blue eyes scorched through me, almost taking my breath away. "Meet me somewhere tonight," he continued gruffly. "Eight o'clock."

I could have turned him down. I could have walked away and left that whole mess behind me. It wouldn't have been easy, but I could have done it.

He watched me carefully as I took a deep breath. "Name the place. I'll be there."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
**

When Sirius told me to meet him on the seventh floor, I expected to find an empty classroom where we could talk. Instead, I found myself standing across from a tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy and his dancing trolls, waiting for Sirius to explain.

"Don't you want to go somewhere more...private?" I asked softly.

He shook his head. "Just trust me, okay?" And then he started pacing back and forth in front of the stone wall – once, twice, three times.

"Sirius – " I started to walk towards him when suddenly a door materialized before us.

It was a large entryway, existing as if it had been there all along. I blinked rapidly, trying to decide if my eyes were playing tricks on me.

"Annie, this is the Room of Requirement."

I stared at him. "The what?"

"The Room of Requirement. It's also known as the Come and Go room," he boasted. "James and I found it in third year. The room will transform into anything you need, whenever you need it."

To say I was impressed would be an understatement. "Wow. That's pretty amazing." Hogwarts was truly a place of continuous wonder.

Sirius nodded, but he didn't seem to be paying attention. "Annie, I have to show you something."

I tried to smile reassuringly - despite his careless attitude, I didn't want to make this harder than it needed to be. I knew what it must have cost him to bring me here and prepare this moment. His pride definitely suffered a fatal blow.

"Alright," I said, clapping my hands together. "Let's see it, then."

Sirius reached over and opened the door, allowing me to step over the threshold. The Room of Requirement had transformed itself into a dark, musty corridor that was certainly not a part of Hogwarts. As I tip-toed along, I noticed that the decorations were far from cheerful - there was a large skull sitting on one of the tables, and strange round shapes were protruding from the wall. I stepped closer, trying to get a better view, but leaped back once I realized what they were.

Someone had beheaded a family of house elves and mounted them on plaques for show.

I swallowed hard. _What is this place?_ I thought wildly. "Sirius, where are we?" I said out loud, turning to face him. He was watching my every move, as if trying to gauge my reaction. As if waiting for me to run.

"This is a replica of number twelve, Grimmauld Place," he said finally. "This is where I grew up. The Black family manor."

There was an awful silence as I tried to collect my thoughts. "This was your _home_?" I said, quite insensitively. I blushed, hoping Sirius couldn't see my face in the dim lighting. Here he was, going out on a limb for me, and I was sticking my foot in my mouth. "I'm sorry. I just mean..."

"It's okay," he laughed. "I moved in with the Potter's last year. Their place has always felt more like home, anyway." He crossed his arms in front of him now as he gazed up at the old house elves. "But I couldn't get to Regulus before I left...I looked for him, but he was in training with my mother and I-I couldn't wait..." Sirius cleared his throat loudly. "I guess I should start explaining...but I wanted you to get the full experience."

"Whenever you're ready," I told him gently.

His blue eyes found mine. As always, I could see them perfectly, despite the dark shadows - the color shone brighter than humanly possible, but that was Sirius. A shining star. He never failed to do what others couldn't. Even now, he was trying so hard to help me understand his past. This wasn't some half-baked scheme; it was the real deal.

"I met James, Remus and Peter in first year," he began, "when I was sorted into Gryffindor. But before Hogwarts, I was just like the Slytherins; spoiled and condescending because I'm a pureblood. My parents were never warm and fuzzy, so to speak, but they made sure I was taught the 'proper values.' I understood them well enough, but obedience has never been my forte." Sirius grinned at me, allowing a semblance of normality to return to his face. "Anyway, my brother and I were very sheltered. When I started Hogwarts, my parents believed our training would keep me from 'choosing the wrong side.'"

The air quotes seemed verbatim - as if he remembered those exact words coming from his mother's mouth. I didn't doubt it, either.

"At first, I thought I was better than everyone else," Sirius continued. "Still do, as a matter of fact." I laughed with him until his smile faded into a grimace. "But then the sorting hat put me in Gryffindor. Everything changed after that."

He grabbed my hand abruptly, startling me a bit, before closing his eyes. I watched as the corridor shimmered, like I was looking through a sheet of light rain, and suddenly we were in a bedroom with a nameplate on the door: _Sirius O. Black._

"This was where I slept," he said conversationally, taking on the persona of a tour guide in a museum.

I let go of his hand and walked around a bit, trying to adjust. At first glance, it looked like a normal place for a teenage boy to spend most of his time. There were posters of muggle girls and Gryffindor banners covering the walls, no doubt to annoy his parents. The bed was unmade, clearly untouched since he slept in it last, and there were extra quills and parchment strewn across the mahogany desk.

But upon closer inspection, I could see the signs of his abandonment. The drawers to the bureau had been pulled out feverishly and emptied. There were no clothes or books, no pictures of Sirius or any personal items whatsoever. The room felt cold, like it was harboring a dark secret.

And I was right.

I made my way to the door, where there were long, animalistic scratches in the paint. Someone had used their nails to claw at it from the inside, a desperate attempt to escape. Beside the door, the words "please help" and "save me" were carved into the wall.

I tried to control my breathing so it wouldn't give away the tears forming at the back of my throat. "Did you do this?" I asked faintly, pointing to the words scratched into the wood. I didn't want him to see how much this was affecting me, but I was losing my composure fast.

Sirius nodded slowly. "When I was thirteen. They used to lock me in here without food for days. One time, Bella gave me Igneus as a joke."

I almost gasped, but managed to close my mouth firmly just in time. Igneus was a Mermish drug used to torture people in the old days. Death Eaters had started acquiring it when Voldemort came to power. Of course a prominent family like the Blacks would have access to those kinds of resources.

I wanted to throw up.

"I was so hungry, I didn't stop to see what it was," Sirius explained. "It had been a week since I'd last eaten, and I went a little mad when the effects started to kick in, so..." He gestured toward the wall. "That's that."

"What about those?" I whispered, nodding at the scratches on the door.

He hesitated for a moment before swallowing hard. I watched his Adam's apple bob in his throat nervously. I don't think he'd ever talked about this with anyone, but eventually he found the courage to speak.

"My dad used to bring me up here for disciplinary beatings," he said in a low voice. "Those scratches...well, I was trying to get out." He was downplaying it. I could tell.

"Disciplinary beatings?" I repeated blankly. Before I knew it, I was sitting on the floor of his old room, the room where his parents tortured him. My legs had given out.

Sirius calmly sat beside me. "I know this is a lot to take in," he said, yanking on his tie with those long, beautiful fingers, and the nails that probably bled for days after he –

_Stop it,_ I thought to myself sternly. Rational Annie was back, but for how long, nobody knew. _You have to get a grip. Sirius is finally letting you in, and freaking out isn't going to help him get through this_.

"Yeah," I said heavily. "It is."

"I know I must seem like damaged goods, but in all fairness, you _did_ pretend to date a complete and total stranger for months at a time." He smirked at me, still infuriatingly arrogant, even in a moment like this. "You asked for it."

"I wouldn't change a thing," I said honestly. I could tell my face was flaming red, but it had to come out eventually. I liked Sirius Black as more than a friend and whether he was damaged goods or not, I would always stand by him.

He nodded thoughtfully. "I would."

I felt my stomach drop to my knees. So this was it. The moment of truth. Even after he let me in and explained his troubled past, Sirius still didn't want me. Rational Annie was trying to accept this – I couldn't force him to be with me, anyway – but the teenage girl inside of me just wanted to cry.

"Remember the day after you found me with Harper?" he asked suddenly. "The day that we broke off our fake relationship."

"Yeah," I said in a small voice.

"You asked me if I was okay with it." He looked at me then, his gaze steady and unwavering. "I should have said no." Sirius reached over and grabbed my hand, tracing the lines of my palm with the tip of his finger. I allowed myself to hope again. "I've been really scared for a long time, Annie. That's hard for me to admit, but it's true. I'm scared that I'm going to change, that I'm going to lose myself...I'm scared that my parents will hurt the people I love. It's made me bitter." His eyes held mine in silence for a moment, searching…perhaps for forgiveness. "But I don't want to be that way anymore."

"I know."

"And that's the thing," he continued. "I'm _not _bitter anymore...not when I'm with you. From the first time we talked, I knew you were different."

"How?" I challenged.

"Because I insulted you, and I made fun of you, and I made you shake my hand with spit all over it...but you never got angry with me." There was a new expression in his eyes, a light that hadn't been there before. "Annie, I'm always laughing at other people because I think it's fun to humiliate them. Obviously I don't make connections well. But instead of laughing _at _you, I was laughing _with_ you. And that...that means more than you'll ever know."

"I always enjoy a good joke at my expense," I told him, rolling my eyes. "I'm glad we could find some common ground."

There was a lull in the conversation then, a peaceful silence where I could soak in everything he'd said to me. I was suddenly fighting the urge to kiss him, something I'd been wanting to do since...well, since he'd first stunned me with those beautiful blue eyes. But there was still one little problem...

"What about Harper?" I asked quietly.

"Ah. Harper." He shrugged after a minute, and waggled his eyebrows at me. "Would it help if I said that I thought about you the whole time?"

"It couldn't hurt," I laughed. I vaguely wondered if that was true.

But then his tone was somber. "Annie, she was just a distraction from you," he said, running a hand through his hair. "I figured that hooking up with Harper was safer than hurting you in the end." Sirius shook his head. "I still feel that way sometimes."

"You haven't hurt me yet," I murmured, reaching out to touch his cheek. We stared at each other urgently, with everything laid out before us. There was nothing left to hide.

And then he was there, leaning over me, with all the strength and beauty that captured my attention the day that I met him. His lips were centimeters from mine, prolonging the anticipation of the one thing we'd both waited on for so long. I held him there, enjoying the tension between us because there was nothing better than finally having him right where I wanted.

And that was the best part, really, knowing that it had all lead up to this, the home stretch, the final stage of pining and wishing and waiting and pretending. The moment that I knew how incredibly good it would feel to finally kiss the man behind the mask.

So I did.

**There it is, the end of the story! Or is it? Haha, I plan on writing some companion pieces to The Man Behind The Mask...mostly just one-shots and snippets of the relationship between Annie and Sirius. So look out for more about these characters!**


End file.
